


The 7th True Dragons' Creation

by TouhouEmblem



Category: 7th Dragon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouhouEmblem/pseuds/TouhouEmblem
Summary: You find yourself unable to fight Yuma and convince him to help you. The 7th is born.





	The 7th True Dragons' Creation

**Author's Note:**

> I binge played VFD and I was like super dissapointed but also like, I love Yuma cause I’m fuckin gay so I ended up making this.
> 
> This is super self-indulgent pero si aguante un juego por 20tanto horas, me lo merece por lo menos. 
> 
> This was done quickly and without checking it since this wasn’t a super serious fic, but I still try to keep it in character and serious cause I hate myself. But it’s also very canon divergent since I hate chapter 7

“Yuma!” Yuma smirks as he sees your panic. His smile deepens as you slam the door closed, the rest of Unit 13 nowhere to be seen. He stands in the grand center of Tokyo’s Parliament Building, the room another victim of ND’s dragon sickness, her flowers spread throughout the room, computes broken from the mass extermination. He raises his fists upon your running form, but he lowers them sightly when your swords remain sheathed. 

Expecting a tackle or a headbutt or perhaps even something else, Yuma doesn't even imagine that you would hug them. Your worry turns to sadness once you can hold him, to feel that he won’t die any second.

“Please don’t do this, Yuma. We can stop this. Julietta is-” 

“Julietta is a fool. Your plan to stop this is pointless.” Yuma smiles up at you as remove your face from his shoulder. 

“It’s not! We can stop-” 

“You can stop nothing. The only thing left is for one of us to become the 7th True Dragon.” He frowns as your hold on him tightens.

“We don’t have to do this. Please, I don’t want-” You stop as Yuma talks over you again, your heart sinking.

“To be honest, you have always disgusted me.” Removing yourself from him completely, you stare at his face, waiting for a laugh or something. His twisted cracked face betrays no humor in his words, his one good eye doing the same, his other one gone, dragon horns having sprouted out from them. He reaches out to you, his transformed hands, now claws, bring you closer to him as he pets your hair. “I could not tolerate that you would attempt to save the world without me… Therefore, I will make things clear for you, I shall show you which of us is truly necessary.” He whispers in your ear. 

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” You mutter, face looking at the ground. 

“I was created for the sole purpose as a dragon hunter. I shall become the strongest human in existence and you stand in my path. This is all necessary for the rebirth of the world.” 

“What about our date? What you told me, was that just a lie?”

“I had let myself become weak from your human emotions. But now, I’ve discarded those pointless things. I’d advise you to do the same.” Yuma fixes your scarf as he wipes the tears in your eyes. “I would spare you but I must prove that I deserve being the 7th True Dragon.”You sniffle as you try to calm down, your breathing turned ragged. 

“Please.” You beg, Yuma shaking his head.  
“Neither of us can change ND’s actions. Regardless, the world will fall to ruin; you and I both know this. The only thing left is to see which of shall acquire the 2nd True Dragon specimen and become the 7th True Dragon. But I’m glad you came alone. Your concern for me has separated you from your team; now we can decide who is the strongest, one on one.” Yuma smiles, his hands glowing as he prepares. You stand tall as Yuma prepares, but you refuse to take your swords out.

You had wandered off immediately once Yuma intercepted Mio’s emission. Your unit had been occupied with several enemies but you could only think about Yuma. Finding him had been easy but now trapped, you find yourself unable to bring yourself to hurt him. Yuma sees no problem with this as he continues to attack you, the tables and chairs getting overturned from his swings and throws. You don’t know how much time passes but the two of you manage to tire out, the drawn our fight not having changed at all.

“Fight back! What use is there being the 7th True Dragon if I don’t earn it!” Yuma snarls, his punch missing your face as it breaks the wall behind you. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” You shout, your body yelling at you to stop. But you press on, continuing to dodge Yuma’s barrage. “Let’s take on ND together!” You scream, hoping for something to stop him. 

It seems to work, Yuma slowing down before eventually stopping, his stance still on guard. “And after?” 

“I-I” You stutter, unsure of what would happen. Of what could happen. “I don’t know. But you begged me to not leave you, and I promised you that I wouldn’t, so please. Let’s try to do this.” You hold your hand out, unable to stop more tears from coming. “Please. Please.” You find yourself repeating. “You’re more than just a weapon. You deserve happiness. I don’t know what’ll happen but please. Take my hand.” You yell out, your eyes unable to meet Yuma’s. 

“I suppose we can achieve a truce.” You smile as you hug Yuma, relief washing over you. “A temporary truce he clarifies. Once ND is defeated, we shall see what happens afterwards.”

You frown slightly before sighing. “Okay.” You let out. 

“First, we need to prepare for her. Rest here while I prepare everything.” Yuma smiles at you, this one a gentle one, his eye shining down at you in a peace you haven’t known since Allie betrayed you to reveal herself as ND. But you find yourself unable to be as peaceful as Yuma. “I will return shortly.” Yuma says as he leaves. 

Finding yourself tired, you slump against the wall your eyelids get comfortable as they droop down.

When Yuma returns, he wipes the splatters of fresh blood from his jacket. He spots your sleeping form and grins. Lying next to you, he moves your head onto his lap, Yuma running his hands through your hair. It’d be so easy to kill you he wonders, just a simple snack of your neck and he’d have no one to stop him from his destiny. But he continues to ruffle your hair instead, finding himself content. A few pointless moments won’t matter when he rebirths the universe.

He sees you move a bit before your eyes flutter open, your face smiling as you see him. A smile reserved for him he gloats inside. No one in Unit 13 ever received your happy smiles. You had confessed that everything felt so hectic working for Noden. Every interaction seemed like everyone expected something from you. 

Waking up, you stretch before giving a peck on Yuma’s cheek. Yuma smiles as he helps you up. You pause as you smell the blood, the stench all over Yuma. 

“They’ve been taken care of.” Yuma smiles as he relays the news to you. 

“What?” Your eyes widen. You rush to leave the room, but Yuma stops you. 

“Unit 13 is finished. Now, it’s just us.” Yuma leads you, ignoring your questions. When the two of exit the room, you hear the crackle of static in your ear before Mio begins speaking.

“Unit 13! Oh, I was afraid that something happened. Is everyone alright?” You bring yourself to lie, a yes escaping your lips. “There’s a dragon signal right next to you! It’s Yuma!”

“He’s helping unit 13. We’ll be fine Mio. We can end this.” Yuma frowns as he walks beside you, his hand cradling yours. But he says nothing. 

“I’m glad. Chidorigafuchi Park should be straight ahead past the elevator.” You catch a brief sound of Mio coughing before she resumes. “Do you think… you could listen to my story as you walk?” You chuckle as you let out a yes, everything happening so fast. Allie’s betrayal, the world’s destruction, Yuma’s betrayal, Yuma rejoining you, Unit 13 being killed by Yuma, and now Mio’s speech. Ever since arriving at the Parliament Building, her words were becoming far more strained, the dragon sickness reaching its conclusion with her as its other victims, death. The only two immune to it being Yuma and yourself. 

Before Mio can begin her story, Yuma steals the intermitter from you as you struggle against him. “The weak such as yourself should accept their fate and die.” As he says those harsh words, he crushes the intermitter, Mio’s voice now gone.

Yelling, you grab him by the collar and shove him against the wall. “Why’d you do that! Mio’s dying, and she needed- Mio needed…” You can’t continue your sentence, the truth of Mio being afraid as everyone is now dead from the dragon sickness as she suffers the same. She was searching for peace and Yuma denied her it.  
“She is a distraction, just like your unit. They are going to die regardless, Either the dragon sickness claimed their life or our rebirth would.” Yuma smirks at your naivete.

“Who cares! You don’t get to decide what matters.” You unsheathe your sword and place it against his neck. 

“Kill me now, and you’ll very likely find yourself unable to defeat ND and their deaths will be for nothing.” Throwing him to the ground, you sob as the realization hits you. Everyone is dying and you can’t save them. “Leave.” You cry out, leaning against the wall for support as you fall to the floor. 

“You don’t have the mental fortitude to be the 7th True Dragon but you have the strength for it; much more than I do.” Yuma clenches his fist before he comes with an idea. Squatting down to your level, he speaks. “We both seem to lack qualities befitting the 7th True Dragon, perhaps the both of us could become it.” You push him away as you hear his words. Yuma sighs as he picks himself up. “This is far bigger than either of us. This is about the future of the world as we know it.” Refusing to hear his words, you continue sobbing, the weight of everyone’s death falling on you. You having let them down. “You could prevent a world where suffering never existed.” Yuma smiles as he sees you stare at him. “We can create a utopia together. Will you walk beside me? The only alternative is to wallow in your idiocy as the world deteriorates.” Yuma smirks as you slowly raise your hand. He pulls you up and hugs you at your correct choice. 

“We can create a better world?” 

“A better world. A world where we, the strong, guide the weak.” You can’t stop the crying but it subsides a bit. “Let us defeat ND and claim our destiny.” Yuma leads you ahead, your steps shaky as he guides you. 

Allie frowns as she sees your two forms. “Hmm, so the two Dragon Hunters are working together…” Rubbing her chin, she smiles, more dragonflowers blooming. “No matter, as long as one of you becomes the 7th True Dragon, then the world will prosper after it is reborn. So come! Kill me and rejuvenate this universe!” Allie transforms to her true form, the 2nd True Dragon ND. 

Yuma smiles as he strikes at ND. She shrieks but puts up a small fight. You think about Mio and your teammates, had Allie never done this, they’d be alive. You push down the thought that Yuma had a hand in it all. After all, he would create a utopia, the two of you would. Maybe you’d be able to create them all again. To see them happy and carefree once again. Joining Yuma, you slash at ND’s injured form before she crumples soon after. 

“The world will be in good hands.” She coughs out. “I wonder who shall be the 7th True Dragon. Oh the wonders of the world.” She mutters as she dies, her body remaining still. 

“You performed adequately.” Yuma smiles at you before taking two samples of ND. “Let us return to Nodens for our rebirth.” Yuma grabs your hand before warping the two of you back to Nodens laboratory. He ignores your constant please to check the conference room. As much as you want to check on Mio in there, you know she’s most likely dead like the rest of the employees, their bodies littering the floor.

Entering the lab, Yuma shoves Julietta’s corpse off the huge control panel. You try to view the altered plans but Yuma reverts them back to Allie’s original blueprints. “Now, let us achieve our ideal world.” Yuma holds out his hand but you don’t grab it. “You’ll see soon enough.” Grabbing the six True Dragon samples, Yuma holds them in his hand as he hands you another batch. “On the count of three. If we do this at the same time, then the universe shall decide which of us is worthy as the 7th True Dragon.” Yuma laughs. A laugh you’ve never heard before, the original Yuma gone. 

“One,” Steeling yourself, you think back to your utopia. If you could guarantee a carefree world, then maybe this was worth it.

“Two,” You smile, it is worth it you decide. Even with the samples in your hand, you can sense the change in the air, your skin feeling more rough, your body aching as it gains new features.

“Three,” Holding each other's hand, the two of you drink the samples. Your mind and body scream as the world dissolves, the only constant being Yuma.  
Ending up in a complete abyss, you cling to Yuma as you feel yourself change. A glorious and necessary change you think, smiling to yourself. Soon, you think, a happier world. What seems to stretch on forever as the two of you remain in the abyss. You catch glimmers of light as patches of the world appear during its rebirth Soon, you find it complete. Your world complete. 

Turning, you find Yuma by your side, his form unchanged. He smiles at you as the two begin to shape the new world. 

You smile in return, wondering what you were crying about earlier.


End file.
